Nobody's Home
by AniMesXVIII
Summary: Mai is doubting her relationships with her friends after the Doom arc...r
1. Chapter 1:Nobody's Home

**Annie-Hey everybody! This is my first ficcie so don't bash me too hard, k? **

**Mai- Dear Ra! You are writing stories now? What has this world come to?**

**Hamagoki- Yeah?! Who said you could come on here?**

**Annie- I did okay?! So shut ya traps, both of you! So now on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- Annie, Mai, and/or Hamagoki do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! for if they did…lets just say it would be different….and we do not own the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavine….I don't own anything! TT**

**Nobody's Home**

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

---------------------------------------------------------  
Mai had been down ever since she left Doom. Wondering the town aimlessly trying to figure out how she got this way. Was she really that alone? "How could I let my friends down like that after all they ever did for me?" she thought, "They were always there for me…and I went and turned my back on them! How could I have had been so empty minded? How could I forget how much they cared for me?! Now they probably won't even look at me!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
_What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Weeping silently as she went, she walked right into a dark alleyway. "What's wrong with me, now? Why couldn't I see what was going on with me? Was my mind that clouded with hate?" she asked out loud, as the alley grew darker she became frightened, "Oh man, where am I going to stay tonight? I sold my apartment right after I returned from Battle City and the jerks over at the hotel kicked me out! I can't even stay in my car cause I sold that to get the motorcycle from the Doom creeps! What am I going to do?" she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_

------------------------------------------

With no place to go she started out for a kind soul who would give her shelter for the night, "Heh, what a joke! Who would give me shelter? A girl who can't even hold her own in the world! I just feel like my spirit has just ripped in two…"

--------------------------------------------  
_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

-------------------------------------------

Now coming to an old shop, Mai stops and sees an older woman with dark curly hair closing up her shop; Mai runs to the women, "Ma'am, may I please spend the night in your shop? I have no place to stay for the night."

"Why of coarse, dear! You are welcome to stay here! You can stay upstairs in my guest room," the woman replied.

-------------------------------------------  
_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

-------------------------------------------  
Walking into the generous woman's apartment, Mai became curious, "Um, thank you, uh, I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Oh, and I don't believe I threw it?" the woman joked, but seeing the frown on Mai's face she apologized, "Oh I'm sorry dear, just a little of my son's humor, don't cha know, he is very witty when it comes to jokes! Oh yes dear, where was I? Oh yes, yes, my name! My name is Dorothy, Dorothy Wheeler…"

----------------------------------------------She wants to go home  
_But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
_  
_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
And she can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
she's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah_

------------------------------------------------------

Mai in complete shock, "_Your_ Joseph's mother?!" she managed to blurt out.

"Why, you know Joseph do you? Yes, well then I am even happier I helped you then!"

-----------------------------------------------------

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
There's no place to go  
No place to go

-----------------------------------------------

"So then, which one of my son's friends are you?" asked Mrs. Wheeler.

"Oh, I don't think he would have told you about me….," Mai said and frowned thinking about how she let them down….especially Joey…

"Try me, dear," teased Mrs. Wheeler.

"Well my name is Mai….," Mai began to say but got cut off by Mrs. Wheeler.

"Valentine? Oh, dear! Joseph speaks to me about you all the time! He really cares about you! And of lately, he was completely obsessing over your safety! Thank goodness I found you! He will be so happy! I have to call him!" exclaimed Mrs. Wheeler.

"No, please let me, Mrs. Wheeler, I have to tell him so much," said Mai, still in complete shock, "Um, may I just have his number?"

"Why of coarse, dear! Don't be silly I'll go fetch it for you!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------

_To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_She's lost inside  
Lost inside, oh ohhh  
She's lost inside  
Lost inside, oh ohhh _

------------------------------------------------

Now Mai would be able to fix everything she messed up…and be able to be with the people who really cared about her….

-----------------------------------------------

**FIN **(or is it?)

****

**Annie- So, how was it? Good? Please review! I beg you review!**


	2. Chapter 2:True

**Annie- Yea! Everyone liked it, I think….**

**Mai- You are really stupid….**

**Hamagoki- aren't you going to thank them, stupid?**

**Annie- I was just getting to that, meanies!**

**Hamagoki- Oh yeah, that was mature! **

**Mai- Yeah, what are you in kindergarden or something?**

**Annie- Shuttup! Now on the reviews!**

**Silver Moon Phoenix- thanks for the advice but I can't figure out how to get the italics on here cause it always comes off when I save it! And as you can see I am continuing! -x**

**Phoenix727- Mai and Hamagoki run in with shirts that say "I heart Shadow Phoenix" on **

**Mai- What?! He has a girlfriend?**

**Hamagoki- oh darn! Then what ever will we do with the 'Shadow fangirl museum'?**

**Mai- Well…we can still be his fan girls right?**

**Hamagoki- Right you are!**

**Mai/Hamagoki- YEA!**

**Annie- um…yeah…thanks for the advice Phoenix!....and I'm getting away from these weirdos! **

**Animegoil- hey! Thanks for the review…no master Joseph lives with his drunken father or by himself in the empty apartment when his father is out drinking…poor Joseph! T-T **

**bunnie- thank you!**

**Annie-Thanks For All Your Reviews!**

**Disclaimers- Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but one of my yamis is in it…does that count? And I do not own True by Ryan Cabrera…..T-T I am poor! I can't afford anything!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

True

**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move 'til you finally see  
That you belong with me**

Joseph Wheeler had just hung up the phone with some of the greatest news he had in a long time. One of his good friends, Mai, had just called. This was so great because he had been worried about her ever since their duel. The only thing he could remember her holding him, telling him she was sorry for hurting him, and that she promised to get him back. Sadly her soul was taken before she could save him.

**You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak, it's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster**

Wait till he told the gang Mai was okay! The whole gang had been down since Yugi's Yami, Pharaoh Atem, was sent to Death after the Final Duel. Yugi did his very best that day! Now the whole gang would be in higher spirits now that they had news on Mai's welfare. "Alright! Mai's comin' back! Haha!" Joey yelled happily. Now, just maybe, he could tell her how he really felt about her. "I dink dis is goin' be harda den I thoughd, dough," he said a little nervously, "How am I goin' to tell 'er?"

**I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited This is true**

"Hey! Guys, ya won't believe who jus' called!" exclaimed Joey happily.

"I don't know, Joey, who?" asked Yugi curiously.

"Mai! She's wit ma motha in 'er apartmen'!" Joey said, getting really excited.

"Wow! That's great news, Joey!" said Tea.

"Yeah that's great news, man!" Tristan said, happy for his friend knowing how much he worried about Mai.

"Do you think she'll be visiting anytime soon?" Yugi asked.

"Ya know whad, Yug? I completely forgot to ask 'er tha when she called!" said Joey, blushing a little and scratching the back of his head, as the rest of the group anime fall or sweat drop.

"Joey, how could you be so stupid?!" asked Tristan angrily punching Joey in the face, but luckily Joey dodged it and Tristan fell the ground on his face.

"Don' worry abou it! I have ma own motha's phone numba!" exclaimed Joey, but suddenly remembered. "Uh-oh…Now where did I put tha thing?"

"Oh man, Joey! You should really organize yourself or something!" Tea scolded Joey.

"Don't worry guys I'll get the phone book," said Yugi calmly.

"Thanks, Yug!" said Joey, almost dying of excitement till he gets to talk to Mai again.

**You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the answer  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?**

Finally getting his mother's phone number, Joey quickly calls, hoping to get Mai. He quickly typed in the number on the cord-less phone, fingers fast as lightning. When the call finally went through, which felt like an eternity to Joey, his mother was on the other side of the line.

"Oh, hey, Ma! How are ya? Can I talk to Mai?" asked Joey hopefully.

"Oh, hello, Joseph. I'm sorry dear; Mai went out to the mall with Serenity to get some new clothes," explained Mrs. Wheeler, "Would you like to leave a message for her when she gets back?"

"Nah, thas okay, Ma," said Joey, feeling shot down, "De dey happen to mention where dey were goin'?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, I do believe Mai said they were going to the mall in Downtown Domino."

"Danks, Ma!" said Joey, "I'll talk to ya lata! Bye!" Joey said, and hung up the phone, "Now how am I gonna getta da mall?" wondered Joey, turning toward Tristan, "Hey, Bud! You dink ya could give meh a lift ta theh mall on ya motacycle?"

"Uh, sure, I guess so," said Tristan a little uncertain.

"Danks, Man!" said Joey happily.

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**

Joey now on his way to the mall thanks to Tristan, is now wondering how he ever going to find two girls in a crowd of probably close to a million.

"Hey, Tris, ya know a la abou wha girls like, righ?" said Joey curiously.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, why?" asked Tristan a little suspicious.

"Well, where do you think girls like to shop?" asked Joey.

"Um, maybe Abercrombie, or Old Navy, or even, uh, Hot Topics, Macy's, ya know girly stores!" Tristan yelled over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Hm, thanks buddy!" Joey yelled back.

Upon entering the mall, Joey looked for one the maps that are posted throughout the malls.

"Hey! I found one! Hey?! But how does it know where I am?!" exclaimed Joey, seeing the 'you are here' on the map, "Oh yeah, neva mind," feeling a little silly for saying such a thing he made his way to the Old Navy that just happened to be on that floor.

Entering the store, Joey was wondering how he could find his sister and Mai. "Hey I gotta idea! Maybe if I could find one of those loadspeakas…" said Joey, "How I am goin' to get on one though?" thinking Joey decided to ask a security guard. "Hey! Mista! Can I barra ya loud speaka majig? I…I…kinda…lost…my sis and friend…," said Joey, lying (and badly).

"Oh sure, kid! Go ahead!" said the security guard.

"Uh, thanks!" said Joey a little surprised, "WOULD MAI VALENTINE AN' SERENITY WHEELER COME TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE OLD NAVY!" Joey shouted over the loud-speaker.

"Geez, Kid! Ya don't have to shout!" yelled the security guard.

"Sorry…," Joey said.

A few minutes later, Mai and Serenity came to the entrance of the Old Navy. Looking a little confused on who was calling them, and then found Joey.

"Joey? Was that you over the intercom?" asked Serenity.

"Yup!" said Joey proudly, as Mai hit him over the head with her shopping bag.

"You, idiot! I thought something was wrong!" yelled Mai angrily.

"Ahhh! Mai do ya hafta hit so hard?" asked Joey almost crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry Joseph! Just don't scare me like that again!" said Mai, apologetically.

"Hee-hee!" giggled Serenity.

"Uh, so why did you want us for and what did you come here for?" asked Mai curious.

"Well, I was juss wonderin' if ya wanta come back to Yug's with me…an' if ya would give me a ride, cause Tristan kinda took off afta he dropped me off," asked Joey, giving off his trade mark smile.

"Oh well, who could say no to a face like that, right, Serenity?" asked Mai teasing Joey.

"Yeah! It's so ugly, you have to pity it!" laughed Serenity, giving Mai a high five.

"Hey! I resent that!" yelled Joey.

"Hee-hee," the girls giggled.

**I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true**

After the girls were done shopping, which to Joey felt like an eternity, they packed up the car and headed to Yugi's house. Joey was in the front seat with Mai and Serenity was in the back-seat sleeping, apparently worn out from all the shopping. Joey just wanted to get something off his chest.

"Hey, Mai, I was jus wonderin'," Joey started but had trouble finding the right words, "you rememba when we were duelin', right?"

"Yes, Joey, sadly I do," Mai said almost in a whisper, tearing a little, "and I'm really sorry about that."

"Ah, don' worry abou' it Mai! It's jus that, I was thinking abou' wha ya said to meh thah night," said Joey, "and you were cryin' a lot ova meh and you weren' cryin' that much ova Valon, so I thought…" Joey stated but got cut off by Mai.

"Joey, I care a lot about you! You should know that by now! You are one of my only friends…you cared about me when no one else would! That's why I cried…I was afraid I might lose you to the darkness…," Mai said, almost whispering the last part.

"I care a lod abou' ya, too, Mai…tha's why I tried so hard get you back afta ya dueled Marik in tha shadow duel! I couldn' live withoud knowin' ya were safe Mai," declared Joey, "I don' know how I survived after you disappeared after our duel…"

"Oh, Joseph, you're so sweet…," she said, looking at Joey out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess…I jus wanted ta give ya everything ya wanted afta we firs met on the boat at Duelist Kingdom…but I knew I would neva be able to give it ta ya, so I just gave up on us bein' togetha," said Joey, frowning a bit.

"Oh! Joey, you're all I'll ever want! Your such a nice guy and you care so much about me!" said Mai. Now Joey and Mia were closing in together, getting extremely close (at a red light, mind you), when all of a sudden…

"Uh, hm, um? Guys? What are you doing?" asked Serenity, still a little groggy from just waking up.

"Oh, um," Joey mumbled, trying to think fast, "Uh, Mai! Let me get that speck off your face!"

"Oh, um, thanks Joseph!" said Mai.

"Are you guys okay? Your acting kinda weird," said Serenity concerned.

"IT'S NOTHING!" yelled Joey and Mai in unison.

"Um, okay," said Serenity a little nervous now.

Now the group was right in front of Yugi's house. They all prepared to get out of the car and see their friends.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Mai.

"Yup," Joey responded.

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

**This is true**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Annie- okay I hope you like it! Please respond!**

**Mai- Ew! Who would respond to your stupid story?!**

**Annie- Nice people!**

**Hamagoki- So…no one like us?**

**Annie- yeah pretty much…**

**Mai/Hamagoki- Ohhhh…**


	3. Chapter 3:I'll Be There for You

**Mai-** hey guys! We are finally back! Sorry it took so long to update…

**Hamagoki-** yeah we've kinda been lazy a little…

**Mai**- yeah just a tad…and we 'accidentally' sent Annie to the shadow realm…

**Hamagoki**- yeah it was totally an accident, totally…

**Elphaba**- I can cause accidents, too, you know!

**Mai**- um? Where the heck did you come from? And we don't have no stinkin' ruby slippers!

**Elphaba**- uh…I'm not sure myself…oh well…I…have to go…bye!

**Hamagoki**- bye Elphaba!

**Mai-** :sweat drops: okay whatever that was about…so here is the long awaited next chapter thingy!

**Hamagoki**- Ra, we have an extensive vocabulary…

**Mai-** a who-be-whaty?

**Hamagoki**- never mind! Can we please get on with the story!

**Mai-** oh sorry! And by the way this chapter is not going to be very long so….here it is!

* * *

**I'll Be There for You  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-**

-

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too) _

**When Mai, Joey and Serenity entered the door to the games shop, they found something that not even Joey had anticipated! There were balloons and confetti flying through the air. There was also a big banner over the counter saying 'Welcome Back, Mai!' on it. Mai had a look of total awe on her face, Joey was equally astounded, he had no idea the gang was going to do something this big! **

'**But how'd they know I went to go get Mai?' Joey thought, then remembered that Tristan had brought him to the mall and probably assumed that he was there to see Mai, 'Imagine if I didn't find her at the mall? Then all this would be a surprise for me! Ha-ha…good ding I found her!' **

'**Wow! They did all this for me? I never thought I they cared about being my friend!' acknowledged Mai, 'Well, I guess I'm just glad I have friends as good as them!'**

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and _

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

**Joey had been surprised at the turn out! It seemed all their friends were there, even the Kaiba brothers! (Something told him that Mokuba probably forced his brother to come) Duke was there, Rebecca, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, and even Rex Raptor was there! (Ever since he and Tristan saved him from the Orichacos he was nicer to the whole gang) He was so happy that everyone came to see Mai. Now she would really feel like she was one of our friends!**

_No one could ever know me  
no one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you  
Yeah!  
_

"**Hey, Mai! Welcome back! It's so good to see you!" cried a jolly little Yugi.**

**"Yugi! It's good to see you, too!" Mai replied, overjoyed to see her friend again, "You guys really out did yourselves this time! I was so surprised! I had no idea you guys had all this planned all this when you sent this lug head over to get me," now thrusting a finger towards Joey.**

**"Hey! That's harsh, Mai!" exclaimed Joey, hearing the insult directed his way.**

**"Oh, Joseph, you are such a baby! The truth hurts, Hon," Mai alleged coolly. **

**"Yeah Mai, don't put down poor Joey. He had no idea we were doing this," explained Tea, "When Tristan came back from dropping Joey off at the mall we just assumed that you were there and he was going to get you. So, we decided if that's what was going to happen we might as well throw you a little party!"**

**"Thank you all! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Mai said the last part a little softer because she was getting all choked up.**

**"Oh, no! Mai, why ya cryin'?"Joey asked in a concerned tone, "Don't you like the party? Everyone's here!"**

**"It's not that, you idiot! It's just that I didn't think anyone cared all that much," Mai wept.**

**"Oh, Mai, you should know better than that! We're ya friends! We'll always care about ya! (though I can't guarantee about Kaiba!)," Joey whispered the last part in her ear.**

**Mai slapped his arm softly, "You, big idiot! But I guess you're my big idiot friend, huh?"**

**"Yup!" exclaimed Joey cheerfully.**

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
_

_I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

**It got late, and everyone had left, except for the gang. Mai and Serenity were ready to go home when Yugi had a great idea.**

**"Why don't we have a sleep over?" inquired Yugi, "We can all stay in the TV room. It should be big enough for all of us."**

**"That's a great idea, Yug!" exclaimed Joey, but then remembered something, "Hey, Yug, we don't have nothing to sleep in, or on!"**

**"Well, we can all go home and get our stuff, then come back real quick," Serenity stated plainly.**

**"Sure, okay let's go!" Mai shouted now very happy that she would be able to talk to her friends more.**

**"Okay, we'll meet back here in a half an hour! Alright let's hurry up and get our stuff!" instructed Yugi.**

_I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

* * *

**Mai**- okay I hope everyone liked it please review! 


End file.
